Tidal Township
Tidal Township '''is the 9th main course in Shining Stars 3 and is the final of the main courses in Overworld 2. This flooded town is located on a high bridge across from Flaming Pie Factory. Mario must have acquired a total of 30 stars to enter the door, which is 5 more than the last two stages. The once peaceful town is getting the full force of the Water Orb's tampering, not only flooded the city, but created a massive tsunami headed straight for the residents! Will the town survive? '''Layout The town is divided into a couple of main blocks and a central platform that connects them. Most of the blocks are made up entirely of one building with grassy paths and long bridges. Each structure has an oriental architecture to it with wooden walls, many open glass doors, and red and black sloped roofs. The start is one of these major blocks, with a bridge connecting to the center. From here you can reach most of the other areas. The largest temple though can only be accessed by following a path of boats in the water around it. Missions Star 1: Rooftop Run The first star is shining on one of the highest buildings, and must be gotten using a timed switch. Follow the grassy path around the central building and use wallkick to get other the high wall. Continue following the trail until you can cross a bridge. There is now a grey path that he can follow. Once this path splits (near a Scuttlebug), take the right path across the bridge. Pass the giant star mural and go around the building instead of doing down the wooden pier once the path ends. On top of the upwards slope is a well and the "!" switch. Pressing the switch spawns blocks that lead to the top of the building going the opposite direction of the grey path (the other direction at the split). Rush to the other side, wall kick up the blocks, and grab the star on the roof. Mario can alternatively get this star by jumping down from the roof of the biggest building in the stage. Star 2: Are you doing...Well...Today? There are secrets in the 4 wells scattered throughout the town! Their locations are as follows: # On the starting island, use a boat to cross to a nearby area with a well # Cross the bridge of the starting island and go straight up the slope, ignoring the grey path. The well is nearby the top of the slope. # Next to the "!" switch used for Star 1 # In a field of flowers a long jump away from Switch 3 (which can also be gotten by following a trail of boats around the building where Well #1 is located) Once Mario collects all the well hidden secrets in a notch in the center of the stage. Go right on the grey path after you cross the bridge at the starting island instead of following it up the hill. Star 3: 5 Speed Trials This star is one of the hardest to located due to it being in a house that Mario has passed many times before this mission. The warp only appears during this mission. Once Mario enters this mission, a timer will start counting down like in the Mystery Box missions! Follow the starting path but enter this doors before the high wall to enter a sub area. The interior of the building is a large wooden tower with many Noteblocks. Around the rooms are stopwatches, which increase the amount of time Mario has to complete the challenge, as well as familiar Green Stars. Most of the stars are either directly above the note blocks, or suspended in midair, that Mario must jump down to them. Once all 5 are collected, the real star appears on a high platform. Star 4: Run Away! Oh no! The tidal wave is about to hit the town! Mario must head for high ground where a star has randomly appeared! During this mission (as well as the last) there are stopwatches which increase the amount of time Mario has before the timer reaches 0. Follow the path up the high wall and jump across a Boat to reach an area with a well. Around the corner is a path of boat in the water leading to a noteblock. Use this to reach the lower roof of a giant red building, but be careful not to bonk your head against a higher roof. Run around the path to reach a Spring. The high area that the spring leads to has a house on it with a noteblock Mario to get to the roof with the star on it. Star 5: Aftermath The wave hit the town and it is now in ruins! Mario must located 3 Flip Switches in the wreckage. Alot of the buildings and structures are now destroyed, making the path to reach places different. In addition the water is now Quicksand. Their locations are as follows: # All the way around the first island, directly above where Mario starts. # After jumping over the gap where the bridge was there is a switch in the well on top of the hill # Head to where the "!" switch was in the original version, then use the Note Block to reach the highest area and cross a bridge to find the final switch. Once all three are pressed, the star appears in the notch where Star 2 appeared, to the right of the destroyed bridge. Star 6: A Hidden Washed Up Star While exploring the aftermath Mario may have noticed a black sparkling area that isnt a warp. Could this be a hint to a hidden star? Well, it is. The star is located under the mysterious phenomenon. Head over the high wall, jump over the broken bridge, head up the grassy slopes, but at the top head away from the bridge and the Sparkling area will be in view. Look down to find the star. Mario can also obtain this star by long jumping and wall kicking from the area below. Enemies * Chuckya * Scuttlebug * Rotating Amp Trivia * This stage is heavily inspired by the stage "Tsunami" in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex * Oddly enough, this is one of the few courses in the game that does not have Skeeters, despite this being a water level. * The 100 coin star can be only collected during Stars 1-4 only. If you try to get 100 coins after Star 4, there won't be enough coins. Category:Level Category:Location Category:Shining Stars Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Town Category:Music-Crash Bandicoot